Cul-de-Sac 6
by Now Taking Numbers
Summary: Sequel to Thirty Three Minutes. Now known collectively as The Cul-de-Sac 6, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice must face the struggle of battling their own demons from that night, the increasingly invasive media, and the shocking trial against James Hunter. As if that weren't bad enough, they're just trying to figure out how to negotiate being High School Seniors.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we are first chapter of the sequel, this first chapter will actually be a lot of stuff you know as they go over everything. Kind of a refresher as we carry on.**

"Rose. Rose!" I cried shaking her shoulder. She turned in her sleep, letting out a warcry, and then I was suddenly flying back on my ass, rubbing my aching, bleeding nose.

Alice stirred in her sleep with a groan, lucky bitch started wearing earplugs.

"What's going on?" Under the faint glow of the fairy lights Rose is sitting up looking confused.

"Oh my God Bella." She throws herself off the bed, knees digging painfully into the carpet.

"I'm so sorry, shit, hang on." She runs to the bathroom and returns with a damp washcloth.

"Bella." Rose's violet eyes are tear-rimmed, self loathing, and guilty. She hugs me tightly and I run my hand through her tangled, sweat drenched curls.

"Rose, you don't have to be sorry, I went through this too, I still go through it when conditions aren't right." Last week my ipod died while I was sleeping and I woke Alice and Rose with my screaming.

Rose's face crumples and she begins to weep softly.

"I just don't know I feel like you guys figured out how to handle it and I'm just…" She begins to sob softly into my shoulder.

"Have you tried talking to your parents? Lillian was actually the one to suggest the journal, and she's heard so much from other grieving women. Or Esme and Liz I mean, I know we all tried to get you to do what works for us, but everyone is different Rosie." She nods into my shoulder.

"Alice throws it all into clothes, she sketches for hours and just bleeds out the negativity and then she'll sit at the sewing machine and let it all dissolve." Rose chuckles into my shoulder.

"Yeah, remember my experience?" her voice is is croaky. She'd attempted to make a simple pair of shorts and somehow broken the needle and jammed the machine. Alice screamed and banned her from touching it ever again.

"And Emmett just runs off and destroys the punching bags. Which really isn't you." Rose nods, pulling away from my shoulder to sniffle and wipe at her cheeks.

"I tried the whole music thing, I'm not like Edward though, I play for events but I don't bleed my passion into it." She muses out loud.

"And Jasper talks with Daddy about it, they go over old cases with similar experiences, and legal precedents, and I guess that's interesting, like talking about the change it can bring. But it's just so _raw._ I just want to disassociate myself from it, like it were another random shooting I were watching in the news." Rose, my gorgeous, amazonian Goddess of a friend. In this moment she looks small, knees pulled up to her chest, tears on her cheeks, downcast eyes.

"Then do it Rosie. Disassociate yourself, read the news stories about it and replace our names with someone else's."

Rose sniffles softly and nods.

"That could work, it's just, nothing is really known to the public you know? It's all speculation and I read it and it's totally off and I know it and then I recall to perfect detail what they got wrong."

Rose is right.

The media surrounding it has called it a gang attack, a suburban war, the only thing they've gotten right is that six teenagers defended themselves in their cul-de-sac.

Then the James Hunter aspect has been alluded to but not correctly.

"Well, we'll have to talk to the others, but I guess it might be time to make sure the right details get out, if it's what will help you."

Rose launches herself into me, tackling me to the floor in a hug.

"Thank you Bella, I know how hard this is. Really."

* * *

Mama Esme's living room looks immaculate. She's organized and rearranged it a dozen times, then finally settles. The white sofa we'll be sitting on is in front of the window, a single plum chair rests opposite the coffee table laden with beautiful flowers courtesy of Liz. The parents will be watching the interviews from the sidelines, just in case the reporter gets out of line. She's promised to tread lightly, and she better. She's getting the first and only inside scoop.

Carol Rogers is a beautiful woman. Creamy skin, long straight dark hair, and almond cinnamon eyes. She approaches us with a smile that is sympathetic, sad, but genuine.

"Let me first start by saying I am so sorry for your tragedy, and I am overjoyed you are physically doing well." I appreciate that she didn't say doing well in general, because emotionally we're a wreck.

So far Carol seems like the perfect woman to share our story.

"Thank you." Jasper says softly. "Genuine care for our wellbeing is hard to comeby at the moment." Carol's face breaks to sadness.

"I'd like to think I'm better than the average reporter who'd sell their mother for a story."

I officially like Carol.

We set up on the couch. I'm in the middle with Emmett and Edward at either side. Beside Emmett is Rose and Jasper, and beside Edward is Alice. Carol is across from us with a small script on her lap. She's giving the opening to the interview.

"It's trending on twitter, it's splashing the page of every newspaper across the country. The story of six brave teenagers who, when faced with an impossible situation, rallied together to survive. I'm here with them now to get their side of the story, Jasper and Rosalie Hale, Emmett and Bella Swan, Edward Masen, and Alice Brandon, thank you for having me, I understand it is incredibly difficult to talk about, what made you finally break your silence?"

Rose is the one to speak.

"It's actually mostly for me. My friends were kind enough to humor me, we've all kind of found our own ways of expressing it and dealing with it. Bella here thought it might help if I were able to see the story, and separate myself from it, like I were watching the news about someone else's tragedy." Emmett rubs Rose's back soothingly. Carol nods sadly.

"It's very brave of you to face this Rosalie, I hope this does work for you so you can begin to heal." Rose nods sadly with teary eyes.

"Bella I'm going to have to pick on you, could you tell me about where this story began. I understand that the events in your neighborhood were not the beginning." Edward and Emmett both give the hand their holding a squeeze and I take a deep breath.

"October thirteenth of last year." I begin. "In Phoenix, that's where it begins. I'd gotten up to go to the bathroom, and I heard someone enter the house. We had this really awful screen door, it would always screech loudly when it was opened. I'd heard that and I'd hoped it was someone in my family." Carol nods sadly.

"It was them Victoria and James. They came into my house and Victoria noticed that I was awake. I remember standing there, listening, and all of the sudden I hear her whisper 'someone's awake'." I shake my head and let out a shaky breath.

"You can't imagine how terrifying it is to hear that from a stranger in the middle of the night." I say taking another deep breath. Carol's eyes are tightened with emotion as the thought runs through her head. Imagining herself in my position.

"I turned on the sink and went about it like I didn't know they were there. Then I called the police, I'd taken my phone with me for a light in the hallway, because I'm really clumsy." Emmett snorts beside me and I elbow him.

"So I call and they say they're sending help, and at that point James says he knows that I know they're there. I try to spook him you know, I let him know I called the police but-" A slightly hysterical laugh leaves me.

"But he's thought of that Carol. He'd broken into my neighbor's house and timed the police response time. He told me he had thirty three minutes before anyone would come."

I pause for a moment and digest on the next part.

"I'm standing there shaking, clutching the lock. It's the kind that you can open from the outside with like a screwdriver and he keeps trying to turn it so I pinch and hold the lock in place, and I'm so scared I don't know what to do but stand there." I let go of Emmett's hand long enough to mime pinching the lock

"He told Victoria to get Ben and Bree my little siblings, I can hear them crying, they're just as afraid as I am." The tears begin to fall and Edward reaches for a tissue. Esme has loaded the room with tissues.

"He slits Ben's throat and the blood just pools into the bathroom, it's- it's all over my feet," I dab at my eyes as a sob build in my chest.

"Bree starts screaming, and that wakes Phil, my step Dad. I remember thinking 'Thank God an adult, I'm safe'." Edward rubs my back tenderly.

"They had a gun, and they directed Phil to get my Mom and tie her up. Then James starts stabbing my sister, over and over. I can hear it through the door, I'm begging them, screaming at them. I offer to do anything. I ask what they want. They taunt me, and laugh and then I can hear Phil directly on the other side of the door. He disobeys their orders and tells me to stay inside, and then James slits his throat too." I begin to sob and Emmett pulls me into his side, we both know what comes next.

"He says if I come out he'll end it quick for Mom, but she tells me to stay, and I'm so afraid that I do. So he…" I sob and choke on the words and Emmett says them solemnly.

"He rapes my Mom while Bella listens, then he shoots her." My breath comes out in gasping pants and I struggled to control myself, slowly I being again, pulling away from Emmett who's crying silently.

"There's seven minutes left, I just listened to him torture and kill my family. So I unlock the door and I open it, and Emmett's voice rings in my head."

"What did you say that resonated with Bella Emmett?" Carol asks,

Emmett laughs a little.

"I told her that my Dad and I wouldn't always be there to protect her, especially because she lived with Mom. So I told her she was going to learn to throw a damn right hook." Carol smiles in response to this.

"And did you Bella? Did you learn to throw that right hook?" The reply comes out through a smile.

"I'm told I broke his jaw." I say. Emmett laughs and pats me heartily on the back.

"Then I threw myself at him and knocked him down, and when I ran into Victoria I kicked her down the stairs. I was total fight mode, doing all the stuff Dad used to show me- he's a cop and he wanted to make sure I could defend myself. Then James gets me from behind and she tells him to throw me down, so he does." I pause and remember the dazed feeling at the bottom of the stairs.

"All the air gets knocked out of me and I'm lying dazed when Victoria stomps on my leg and breaks it, then he joins me, and he's telling me about all of the things he's going to do to me. He's trying to make me scared and I'm fighting for time so I spit in his face to piss him off. He's choking me, telling me that I've made him work the hardest, and then the lights are flashing. Beautiful blue and red, and I'm safe."

I cry softly at the end and Carol gives me a moment before asking.

"Emmett you were notified immediately and you and your Father flew down right away, how what that possible?"

Emmett rubs my back as he answers.

"There was this amazing EMT Char, who was there for Bella. She was telling Bella to be strong and remember the good things, to get through it. She was a former victim and she recognized it in Bella I guess. Anyway, she called right there in the ambulance, she wanted to make sure we could get down as soon as possible." I smile as I remember Char.

"She sounds amazing." Carol says fondly and I nod. "Now not long after you arrived, the rest of you flew down right? Can you tell me why?"

Alice answers like there's no question.

"Because we're family, and Bella needed us."

The rest nod in agreement.

"How does it feel to have so many who love you Bella?" I look at my friends with watery eyes.

"Amazing, I don't know what I did to earn them, but I'm so glad I did it because I can't imagine my life without them."

Carol smiles and then her smile falls to professional sadness.

"But this isn't the end of the story, why is that?"

Emmett basically growls the answer.  
"They managed to escape police custody."

Carol lets us take a break to get some water and stretch, for the next story we're doing a walk through the neighborhood.

With a portable camera crew Carol starts at the entrance to the cul-de-sac.

"Now this used to have a gate right?" Jasper nods and Rose answers.

"Our Dads tore it down after everything that happened." Carol nods.

"Take me through your movements where did you start?" Jasper points to his house.

"We were over at our house. We'd just gotten back from our Prom, we heard a commotion. We look outside and there's a group of guys, about a dozen plus the guy who's out here banging on the generator. A few years back the power went out and the gate was locked because it ran on electricity so after ramming through it, our parents installed a generator. James had heard this and planned for it." Rose picks up from there.

"Our cell phones were jammed and the phone lines were cut, we had no power and he has a group of armed thugs. At this point we're all scared, I remember thinking to myself. 'Get it together and get out of here', I remembered that a few years ago we rammed the gate so we all jump in my Dad's hummer and floor it."

"But James was prepared for this." Edward says. "He blocked it with an SUV, we all get out quickly and run over here to the Swan's and lock all the doors and windows. It's actually really lucky we ran there."

"Why is that?" Carol asks. Edward kind of shrugs.

"It's the War house." He says simply. "Chief Swan installed this paintball course in the backyard and he had a collection of guns." Emmett and I direct Carol and the cameras into the house showing them Dad's office, and then the laundry room.

"We ended up in here with the washer and dryer on each door, but James likes his games so he taunts us and says he'll give us the same amount of time to hide as he gave Bella in Phoenix, the twenty six minutes before she came out." Alice says.

"We're all cramped in here wearing Prom dresses and heels, thank God this is the war house." Alice shows our shash of shoes and the vests and night vision goggles.

"There was even laundry for us to change into." Alice jokes.

I point to the hole in the drywall.

"Jasper found an old marker and sketched out the neighborhood and he made this plan to get out, then he destroyed it so they wouldn't know what we were doing." We continue outside.

"There was a guy this way, so we jumped off the deck here and went through the fence to the Cullen yard." Edward says leading us through the fence.

"Most of the neighborhood is pretty open, but Esme has all those lilac bushes, so at this point we had to cut through the house." We head inside and up the stairs to Alice's room.

"Who's room is this?" Carol asks.

"It's mine." Alice responds. "We're all basically Esme's kids so she keeps a room here for all of us. We went out the window here and climbed that tree across to Rose's room." Carol gapes.

"You guys climbed out and onto the tree?" We all nod.

"Rose went first because out of us all she's one of the best shots, she went over and provided cover and then we all moved across." Emmett says. "Alice here is really bad at climbing trees though so she slipped and gave our way our position and Rose provided cover for us, there were a dozen guys trying to kill us and a rapist gunning for our girls, we did what was needed." Emmett says firmly. There's been a few idiotic critics saying what we did was extreme, and that we're perpetuating a cycle of violence, obviously they have no idea what it was like.

We walk over to the Hale house and start in Rose's room.

"Jasper leads us, ducking around corners, using hand gestures to command our movements without giving us away, he's amazing, we go through his room where he has a rope ladder for when he sneaks out, and we climb down quickly while under fire." Rose says. Carol shakes her head when she looks out the window at the flimsy ladder.

"Are you guys sure you're only seventeen?" Alice smirks.

"Actually I'm eighteen so are Rose and Jasper."

We head outside again.

"From here we had to make a run for the Brandon pool house. We were out in the open and they're onto us at this point. Rose gets hit in the side, the vests protects her but she breaks a rib or two, and Bella takes a bullet to the thigh." Alice says.

"Emmett just picked up Rose and she's over his shoulder shooting behind us, and Edward is carrying Bella as she provides cover, and then we come in here to catch our breath and evaluate their numbers and our damages."

We step into the pool house.

"From here it's the final stretch toward escape," Jasper says leading us toward the Masen house.

"Edward gets clipped and Bella gets up and just runs with a bullet in her leg. Alice gets shot in her shoulder but we keep going." At the hole Jasper slides through to show our escape.

"Jasper, Rose and I got through here." Alice says.

"Victoria snuck up on Edward, Emmett and I then." I say. "She had us toss away our guns and then James walked showed up." Tears rush to my eyes.

"He stabbed my brother when he didn't listen and threatened to kill him if I didn't listen either."

Edward puts his arms around me.

"He made her strip off her shirt and he kept taunting her, threatening her. But our Bella she was clever. She pretended to stumble and grabbed the gun she tossed and got Victoria, and then Emmett and I rushed James."

We opt to leave out the bit about them trying to kill him.

"Then we came out here and the police showed up."

We return to the house where Carol wraps everything up.

"How did you know what to do? You were outnumbered by fully grown men."

"Chief Swan. You've seen his backyard and house. He taught is how to properly use a gun, and how to aim while running, we wouldn't be alive today if not for him" Edward says.

"I can see you're incredibly close. Has this experience brought you closer?"

We all look at each other, eyes searching, conveying exactly what we're feeling.

"You always tell a person you love that you'd risk your life and die for them, but it's so much different when you watch as they do it, and then look them in the eyes afterward and know they'd do it again. We'd all face that horror all over again if it meant saving each other." Jasper says speaking exactly what we felt in our hearts.

Carol thanks us and leaves and we make our way back to the house in the woods. The parents congratulating us on our bravery the whole way.

"You guys did incredible, and really, thank you for doing this for her." Lillian says hugging us each tenderly.

Anything for one of our own.

Keeping with the idea of separating herself until she can process the trauma, Rose checks in on Twitter reading us the highlights.

Icantstop67 Gonna go take my first self-defense class today. #culdesac6 #ChiefSwan

LouiseSays They're legit Charlie's Angels. Bella, Rose, and Alice are the real deal. #culdesac6 #OMGchiefsnameisCHARLIE

HeyYouGuys224 Damn their boyfriends are fine. #culdesac6 #sexy

likeit4531 Rosalie looks like she'd freak out if she smudged her lipstick, but like, she could for real merc you. #paradox #culdesac6

Rose managed to get the name CulDeSac6 and she sends out official tweets from all of us every now and again.

CulDeSac6 We'll call our funk band culdesac6 and take the world by storm. #torturedartists

CulDeSac6 Hey guys, check this out for information on how to spread the word and help women like Bella. IsabellaMarieViolenceAgaisntWomenCharity

CulDeSac6 Our official stance is this: EDUCATION on guns, safety, and excellent morality lessons like we received. #ProGun #Educate #BanGunsDebate

CulDeSac6 POTUS Can we please have a discussion on increasing awareness of basic self defense? Thanks #Bellasrighthooksavedherlife #IsabellaMarieViolenceAgainstWomenCharity

CulDeSac6 POTUS Also, a national call to action to every police department about efficiency would be nice. #ThirtyThreeMinutes

POTUS CulDeSac6 Your place or mine? #LetsTalk

"Oh my fucking God! POTUS?" Alice shrieks, Rose laughs and shrugs.

"I just did it as a joke, raise awareness kind of thing you know? But look at this!"

We all run downstairs where Dale and Lillian are watching TV. Rose shows them her phone while vibrating with excitement like Alice does.

"Oh my God this is so awesome can you imagine? Real fucking change." Dale kisses her forehead.

"You ought to join the political circuit kid. You'd run a hell of a campaign." Rose's face gets thoughtful, contemplating the proposal.

 **I can see Rose distancing herself from the trauma and taking all of that grief, anger, anxiety, and just turning it into this big change for the better. Also we're probably about May right now, so it's been a few weeks since everything happened. Coming up: James' arraignment.**

 **Now Taking Numbers**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter. Please note that all political views expressed are not meant to offend. Should you find fault with something I have written please FIRST, recall that this is fiction, and SECOND, I am by no means an expert.**

 **I'm also writing into legal proceedings from what I've seen on TV and found in my own research. Actual legal minds DO NOT attack me, pointers and constructive criticism is appreciated.**

 **Love you all!**

 **Now Taking Numbers.**

With life being what it's been lately Lillian and Liz's birthdays get pushed to the backburner. We opt to throw a late combined party for both on the 23rd, why? Because the 24th is the official arraignment of James Hunter. The moment when he enters his plea and we find out if this is going to be a lengthy trial, or a quick close like we're all hoping for. The party helps to lighten our spirits before we begin the trial process.

Ed Sr. can't tell us much. The arraignment process comes before evidentiary hearings so he doesn't know how James is going to play this out in court. We do know that William will be superseded by Judge Jason Jenks because of his close ties to the case, and Ed Sr. has been given permission to prosecute with a strict instruction to play it out professionally.

Rose tweets for the occasion, generating buzz as we all decorate and prepare.

CulDeSac6 Celebrating the birthday of two Mamas that raised us right. Lil and Liz, Happy Birthday you hot Mamas!

We all get a kick out of the responses which include cougar loving comments from some frat boys, and shout outs from fans who think our Moms rock. For the Moms we opt to keep it simple, focusing on just being the family and celebrating our precious moments together.

It's also a time we finally break the news to everybody, lately we've been doing a lot of talk about the future. This Cul-De-Sac 6 thing has given us a lot to think about in our place in the world and as we head into our Senior year, we're especially aware of the big decisions we're facing.

Dinner is a rich affair with delicious food, ample conversation, and a lot of love. Finally Jasper clears his throat and stands, gathering everyone's attention.

"Liz, Lil, we apologize for monopolizing your celebration, especially seeing as it was late and combined." Both ladies wave him off, curious about our announcement.

"We thought it best to share our news with everyone of you while we're together, and right now, while our lives are relatively free of craziness." Yeah no kidding, after tomorrow who knows what's going to happen.

"As you know we're finish up our Junior year next month, and Alice, Rose and I turned eighteen already. You are always remarking that we are growing up, and it's true, we are, three of us can legally vote. We've been doing some thinking lately and we've made some big decisions." Esme is already beginning to tear up.

"As you already know I have decided to become a lawyer. I hope to practice in the realm of civil rights, and yes, I've thought of attending Harvard, though the jury's still out." That's a pun. Jasper just made a pun. Emmett starts giggling softly to himself.

"Please save the discussion and congratulations until we get through everyone, thank you." Jasper takes his seat and Rose stands up.

"With everything going on on right now I've really hit my stride with media campaigning and advocating. I'd like to use these skills in what I'm hoping will amount to a change inspiring political career." Dale looks so proud, at his children's admissions.

Edward stands next, clearing his throat, and running a hand through is hair.

"I'm going to be a doctor." He says. "An ER Surgeon, I've had a lifetime of emergency practice." Edward says eyes falling to me, I scoff at the insinuation.

Alice is next.

"I'm going to be a fashion designer, start a vintage chic trend, and fabulous evening wear." She says brightly.

I stand up and look into the sea of teary eyes.

"I'm going into catering, and plan to start up my own company. I actually have an event I'm catering this summer." I say and then I sit.

Emmett stands and looks uncharacteristically serious.

"I'd like to keep playing football, but that would really have to depend on if scouts and colleges want me. Otherwise, I'm going to build stuff, get into construction or renovation, I'm not sure yet."

Once Emmett sits down it begins.

"Oh Bella this is wonderful news! I was going to ask, what with all the beautiful cakes you've done, not to mention all the meals you've prepped for parties! But now I can start giving your name out to my friends, ooh we need to get you some supplies! Carlisle where's the checkbook!" Esme is practically vibrating as she hugs me.

"Esme, easy, I don't need anything right now, I haven't even come up with a name or game plan I'm sort of winging it." Esme kisses both my cheeks.

"You're going to do marvellously! Oh! Liz we should have an event, as an unveiling for our Bella!" Liz steps away from hugging Edward and joins me.

"Oh that would be wonderful, it would really get her name out there! Think of it, a successful business and before she graduates, oh that reminds me I better ask Ed about permits for this sort of thing. Ed darling I have a question for you!" Liz runs off to Ed who's talking to Jasper. Carlisle gives me a hug as Esme latches onto Rose.

"You're going to do amazingly Bella, you've got some God given talent."

Dad makes his way over from Emmett and he's looking pretty misty eyed.

"My little Bell, jesus kid you're growing up. You're going to take the world by storm babygirl, you already have." He hugs me tightly for a moment, no doubt imagining my life until this point. Remembering his little girl.

Once we wrap up the congratulations we all go to bed, we'll need plenty of sleep for tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning we arrive at the Clallum County District Court a hour early. Ed Sr. has been agonizing over the briefs for the case, today will be the official arraignment, followed by an evidentiary hearing to present the evidence for the trial.

Hopefully, it will go smoothly.

The six of us sit on a bench together in the very back, the parents sit in front of us, creating a wall between ourselves and _him_.

He's escorted in cuffs, the kind that have a chain that links to the pair on his feet. His blond hair is not pulled back in a ponytail, and he's wearing a bright orange jumpsuit. He glances around the courtroom, meets my gaze and smirks. Shudders run up my spine and I look away to the Judge. Jason Jenks, a good man William said, fair, and well educated.

He's a serious looking man, with a balding head, pointed nose, and shrewd eyes behind glasses.

The courtroom doors open and when I turn, I'm shocked by who I seet. Oily black hair slicked back, pale skin flushed white by a dark suit, cocky smirk.

Aro Denali.

"Aro Denali for the defense your honor, pardon my tardiness, I ran into some traffic."

The judge is not convinced.

"Be sure to leave the house earlier next time then Mr. Denali, your client managed to arrive on time in cuffs."

I know Aro enough to know when he's displeased despite a polite appearance, and he is now.

"About that your honor, are the cuffs really necessary? They'd be especially prejudicial in front of a jury."

Jenks sits back in his seat chewing on Aro's request.

"Your honor Mr. Hunter is being charged with very violent crimes, and has a well recorded vendetta against Miss Swan and her family. The cuffs are for the safety of all those who must attend these proceedings."

Jenks steeples his fingers together.

"I'm inclined to agree that Mr. Hunter in cuffs would be prejudicial," Aro and James smirk. "However, given the rather serious nature of the crimes described, Mr. Hunter you will be watched carefully by officers of this court and any motion of ill intent will result in your immediate restriction understood?" James nods his head.

"Let's continue then, Mr. Masen, what are the charges to be brought against Mr. Hunter?"

Ed picks up his docket and begins to read.

"1 count criminal trespass, six counts first degree attempted murder, six counts of conspiracy to commit murder," The other crimes were committed in other states so they have to be tried in those courts. All Ed can go for are the crimes he committed in Washington.

"And how does the defendant plead to these charges?" The judge asked. James' voice makes my skin crawl when he utters: "Not guilty your honor."

Not guilty! Not guilty! Rage shoots through me and Edward and Emmett both restrain me from standing and shouting. Alice even reaches over Edward to clap a hand over my mouth.

How the fuck can he try to say he's not guilty!

"At this time your honor the people would like to request that James be remanded into custody as he is a flight risk. He escaped police custody in Phoenix, Arizona, and has no permanent ties."

Jenks nods his head.

"Very well, Mr. Hunter you are remanded to Olympic Corrections Center. Mr. Masen, Mr. Denali be here tomorrow at nine am for the pretrial evidentiary hearing. Dismissed." Jenks bangs his gavel and Ed packs his things. I'm fuming when I rise from the seat, everyone loads up and we drive back to the house. I spend the ride glaring daggers out the window. When we arrive at the house I finally unleash.

"I thought Aro was disbarred!" His digging into my confidential past and telling his daughter was reason enough to cost him his job, and his reputation. How the hell is he still practicing law?

"He was on track to be," William says gravely. " But a junior associate at his firm confessed to divulging the information in exchange for sex from Miss Denali."

"Said associate has since come into a large inheritance and now lives in Vancouver," Ed says bitterly.

I feel like screaming and pulling my hair out. How can the world be so ridiculously unfair!?

"So he was paid to take the fall and now Aro is defending James, how can he possibly try to say he's not guilty?" I'm pacing in front of the family, anger exploding out of every nerve.

Ed sighs and rakes a hand through his hair, he looks aged, agitated, upset.

"We can expect this trial to be more grueling than originally perceived. I have an idea as to their strategy, and I'll need to go over the evidence once more. One thing is for certain Bella, I'm going to need you to testify. All of you kids really, but especially you Bella. James has a fascination with you, and I'm afraid we'll need to exploit it so the jury can see him for what he is."

* * *

Ed Sr. arrives at the court early, as his usual. He's confidant, determination burning hot in his chest.

This isn't just for his son, who was targeted that night. This is for Bella, the girl he knows will someday join his family.

This is for Rosalie and Jasper, the two blonds who have filled his home with laughter and flowing political discussion.

This is for Alice, the fierce little sprite who comes into people's lives with the force of a hurricane.

This is for Emmett, the great bear of a man who's got a heart of gold.

He does this for them, because they're his family, and he won't fail his family.

Aro is like oil. It's in his dark suits, his slicked hair, his dark eyes, and his slick smile. He pollutes the world with the people he releases, and his throat cut lifestyle.

Ed has never despised a man so much.

For professional reasons, Aro is what he stands against, corrupt, ruthless, selfish. Personally, he's come after his family on more than one occasion including now.

Aro will not win, Ed vows.

The oily bastard strolls in with a stack of briefs. It's time to find out what Aro's strategy will be.

"Mr. Masen you bear the burden of proof please present your evidence." Ed first hands Judge Jenks the police files from the five families that have been slaughtered thus far. The Mendoza's in New Mexico, the Rollins' in California, the Blythe's in Texas, the Temple's in Utah, and the most recent Swan's in Arizona.

"The police files of the five families tied to Mr. Hunter. I'd like to admit them under People V Mullineaux which allows previous crimes to be admitted to prove a clear pattern of abuse and intent."

Aro is quick to attack the evidence.

"Your honor those are highly prejudicial, and my client has yet to face trial for those cases and actually be charged. You can't possibly allow untried cases in an effort to sandbag my client morally."

Judge Jenks reads over the files and emits a deep sigh, Ed knows he's lost that mini battle.

"I cannot in good conscience admit these for the reasons Mr. Denali has stated Mr. Masen, what else do you have?" Ed knew going for all five cases was a reach, but he knows he stands a chance for the one.

"At least allow the Swan casefile your honor, that shows a clear premeditated attack on Miss Swan's life, there's clearly a proof of motive, intent, and lack of accident on the matter." Jenks reads over the evidence, rifling through photographs, statements, and the forensics for the case so far.

"Very well, I'll allow the Swan casefile, but you've been warned I don't want to hear about any other cases from you Mr. Masen." Ed nods his head, and moves on to the next item of business.

"I have witness statements from the six teenagers Mr. Hunter attempted to murder your honor, the evidence compiled by the Forks Police Department, as well as an independent Forensics lab given the particular facts of the case." Ed has prepared for Aro's inevitable accusations against Charlie's department for their ties to him and to Bella.

"I also have the witness statement of one Jessica Stanley for her knowledge of Mr. Hunter's intent to trap and kill six teenagers." Ed felt great satisfaction issuing the subpoena to testify against Miss Stanley, especially as she was so guilty for the whole thing happening she burst into tears upon seeing Ed at her door.

"Everything looks in order is this everything you have Mr. Masen?" Ed nods.

"At this time your honor, some of the forensics such as DNA are still being processed and will be admitted upon their completion." Jenks nods and turns to Aro.

"And you Mr. Denali?"

Aro produces a casefile from a cold case.

"My client was involved in these heinous crimes under duress your honor, here is the casefile of Laurent Stratton a previous partner of Victoria La Beau who we know to be involved with the crimes my client is on trial for. My client will testify that his life was at stake if he did not participate and listen to the direction of Victoria, and that Laurent's death- linked to Miss La Beau- was the reasoning for his fear. There are also witness statements of Miss La Beau's involvement with Mr. Stratton, and forensic evidence linking her to his death, providing reasonable cause to fear imminent danger from Miss La Beau."

"Your honor, linking all previous evidence to Miss La Beau in an effort to railroad the prosecution is hardly appropriate. We're not here to try Miss La Beau we're here to try Mr. Hunter."

Jenks looks up from the file.

"While I am inclined to agree with you Mr. Masen, the evidence does provide clear intent of harm against Mr. Hunter. I'll allow it, as a principle of the state of mind when the crimes were committed." Ed is not happy with the result, if James can convince a Jury that he was genuinely in danger and that Victoria orchestrated the whole event, he could walk.

And not just in this case, in all of them.

"Your honor, at this time I'd like to motion to repeal Mr. Masen as the prosecutor on this case. His son was a victim of the attack and he has a clear bone to pick in this case."

Ed's jaw ticks, the only outwards sign of his burning rage. When he addresses the judge he's calm, collected.

"Your honor, I'm seeking justice be done in this case as a prosecutor of the people first and foremost. Anything I may gain as a Father can be done so by seeing this case done in accordance with the law and in proving beyond a shadow of a doubt my case." Jenks seems to debate this for a moment.

"Mr. Masen you have a proven track record of capability and integrity. I'll allow you to pursue this, but make no mistake, one step out of line, one toe into the realm of personal vendetta, and I'll have you removed, understood?" Ed nods firmly.

This he will do for his family.

"Yes your honor." He states.

 **Laying the groundwork for the trial and their futures, what is everyone thinking so far?**

 **Now Taking Numbers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Moving on to Chapter 3. I'm on a writing streak right now, I'm going to keep going while it's hot!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **Now Taking Numbers**

I'm rage decorating this cake. It seems that everything I do is rage filled these days.

After Ed came home and told us James' strategy well… I haven't been able to keep the rage at bay.

James Hunter is going to try to pretend like he was a victim, that Victoria masterminded the whole thing and he was afraid for his Goddamn life! It's complete bullshit. And of course he's being defended by Aro. The man who managed to weasel his way out of fucking consequences because he had the money.

Ed says they've actually got a decent case built up, and a sympathetic jury could take the evidence they have and lean in James' favor.

However if the jury is sympathetic for him, they'll pour their hearts out for me. Ed's got permission to use my story from Arizona, which means reliving it in front of everyone.

Worth it if he gets what he deserves.

With a deep breath I pull out my headphones and examine the cake. Pastor Weber ordered it for his daughter Angela, it's her eighteenth birthday and he'd seen some of my previous work thanks to a charity event with Esme. It's three tiers, topsy turvy. In baby blue with brown accents, my very best piping to create elegant swirls and rich details. At the top there are two elegant candles, twisted and braided bronze, the numbers one and eight. In all their elegance.

I've got to have the cake delivered for the party by 4:15 and I need to get ready seeing as I'm attending. With the cake tucked safely away in the fridge I zip upstairs and throw on a cute sundress for the occasion, then I greet Edward in the kitchen.

We've kind of been in an odd place lately and it's completely my fault. Ever Prom Night we've both delved into our own activities to process, but after hearing about James, I've been rather distracted in my rage.

He looks adorably out of place in the kitchen. A light blue button down with the sleeves rolled up, and khakis, he's casual and handsome. His face is tentative, shy, hopeful.

"Hey Bella." He says running a hand through his hair. It's enough to make my heart ache with the weight of how much I love and miss him. I should be leaning on him, depending on him! Letting him lean and depend on me.

With a rush of emotion I launch myself at him, legs wrapping around his waist and arms around his neck as I kiss him with every bit of missed passion I've felt.

His hands hold my thighs firmly, lips pressing and nipping at mine as we unite.

When I pull away I'm breathing hard, I press my forehead to his and just breath, my first truly happy smile in weeks.

"I've missed that Edward. I'm so sorry I've been so lost to the world. I just keep thinking about my decision to stop you and Emmett, and how it's being rewarded with the possibility of him getting away with it." Edward's face pulls into a serious frown and he plops me onto the counter, placing his hands on my cheeks.

"Bella love. I know that it's hard right now, and it feels like the world is this big bubbling pit of unfairness, and it kind of is. People like James, and people like Aro. They get what's coming to them beautiful, and all we can do is wait for it. You can't go through life living as selfishly, as destructively as they do and get nothing but reward. My Dad will put him away, and then he'll deal with Aro. I can promise that. So please, please stop allowing it to weigh you down with rage. I only ever want to see you happy, and it's been killing me that you've been so lost to all of this. You made the right choice Bella, you stopped Emmett and I from becoming men like James, and that's a miraculous thing." I can't help the tears welling in my eyes. Edward's eyes are so passionate, his tone so sure. He's reaffirmed all of my doubts and filled me with ease.

He's the best.

"I love you so much Edward. You're the greatest thing to ever happen to me." Edward places a soft tender kiss on my lips, pulling away with a crooked grin.

"Come on love, we've got your first catering job to attend."

So the name of my little company was inspired Rose who was digging through my jewelry box for a pair of earrings one night.

"Jeeze you have so many pearls! It's entirely Liz's fault too, she's got you thinking that to be a Lady you've got to be a pearl girl."

Then Alice got that spaced out look of inspiration and jumped up clapping her hands together.

"Pearl Girl Catering!"

Which is much better than Emmett's idea "Cul-de-Sac Catering", it's got a ring, but it also monopolizes on the whole Cul-de-Sac 6 thing which I'm just trying to move forward from.

"Come on Pearl Girl Catering can't be late for its first event!" The back of Edward's car is outfitted for the occasion. Emmett built a custom base to fit over the seat so I can have a level surface to prevent sliding, and Esme got me some rubber mats so the tray doesn't go sliding. Until I'm big enough to need other transportation, it will work.

Edward drives carefully for once, and we arrive precisely on time. Pastor Weber is setting up the Lodge with his wife Karen, both turn and give a loud exclamation.

"Oh Bella it is amazing! I'm so glad I went through you, it's much better than anything I could have gotten in town. Put it over here darling!" The cake comes to rest on a table surrounded by snacks and beverages. It's the centerpiece to the whole event, and I'm proud to have done Ang justice.

The guests and Ang arrive and we dance and party well into the night. It's a wonderful chance to get out of my head and Angela loves her cake. I end up leaving Karen with a handful of my cards which all of my ladies helped me create. They're light peach, with upraised little pearlescent painted dots that run in a small swirl around the left hand corner.

In shimmery grey it reads:

Pearl Girl Catering.

Events of all sizes, Specialty Cakes, and Gourmet Meals.

Bella Swan

It's got the Pearl Girl email address I made just for the occasion as well as links to a website dedicated to pictures of my work. Then it's my number, for the second phone Dad got me to support the business. Dad only got it because putting on his existing line was chump change, I pay him the monthly fee and give Esme a small chunk of my earnings to pay for the supplies she keeps gifting me.

I'm striving to do as much as I can on my own, with their emotional support of course.

At the end of the night Edward and I head into the backyard and lay together in the hammock just looking up at the stars.

"Have you started looking into colleges yet?" Edward muses into my hair, he's had his face pressed into it just inhaling for several hours.

"Kind of, I've taken a peek into some good culinary schools around the country I've kind of been holding off until-" I can't bring myself to admit that I'm not independent enough to make my decision until I find out where everyone else plans to go. So I'm not alone.

"Until you find out where we're all deciding? I've been waiting to hear something, especially from you, I can live without the others, it would be hard and I'd miss them, but it's you I can't live without. It seems cheesy to choose a school based on where my girlfriend is going, but you're not just any girlfriend."

I beam under his admission.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that." I breath into his chest. "I was worried how to bring up that conversation. It seems so far away, and yet so close you know?" Edward nods into my hair.

"Just know that I always love you Bella, and I'm here, even when you get lost in that pretty little head of yours."

* * *

This cake is kicking my ass.

I'm in my zone, attempting to make this cake my personal best. It's for Edward, and while I know he could care less how it looks. I want him to have the very best of my abilities.

I've been practicing with an airbrush- courtesy of Cynthia- and yes I'll pay her back.

The cake for Edward is going to hit on his love of music. I've made red velvet, because it's Edward's favorite, with cream cheese frosting. It's a four tiered masterpiece, and I've sprayed the frosting to look like aged paper. With my tiniest tip, I pipe black lines, and I've had to scrape, repaint, and repipe it several times so the five lines are even. Each tier gets five lines, and then I take the beautiful song Seth made for me, at least the sheet music, and then I copy it onto the cake.

Large fondant music notes and treble and bass clefs descend off the cake, each with little glittery words on them like : Edward. 18. Happy Birthday, You Are Loved!

When the cake is done I head outside to see how the preparations are going. Liz had me contact Seth and his crew who are going to play the event. They're going to play my heartbeat song, and a number of Edward's favorites, even some classical versions of popular modern songs to groove to.

Liz has had a giant keyboard brought into the backyard, like the kind from Tom Hank's movie Big, it's actually quite fabulous. There's a rock band station linked to a projection screen, and a karaoke station. Liz has made it her mission to make it a big musical shindig because that's Edward's happy place, beside me. Her words not mine.

My hair is voluminous, elegant waves and curls courtesy of Rose.

"Thank you Rose, you're the best." She kisses my cheek and smirks in the mirror over my shoulder.

"You look beautiful Bell, he's going to lose his shit." My dress is black, skater style with a fitted v neck coming off thin straps, and a flirty skirt bouncing high on my thighs. I'm also rocking a pair of bright green vans, because I can't have myself getting injured on his birthday.

"Let's do this Rose."

The party is in full swing and Edward is being monopolized by his parents, mostly Liz who is crying about him growing up. Rose and I go to the Rock Band station and join in on Angela and Ben. Angela sings. Ben and Rose play guitar, I play drums.

And I'm awful. I'm the reason we get booed off the stage.

"Bella darling where are you?" Liz calls from the porch, Emmett grabs a hold of me and hefts me up.

"Oh Bella there you are! Come up here and introduce our entertainment!" With a red face I go to the deck where Edward eyes me appreciatively.

"So this is Seth and his pack of friends. They're the people responsible for the heartbeat song." Edward's face becomes awed as he looks over to where they're gathered.

"So for those of you who don't know, Seth here is a master composer. I had him take a sample of my heartbeat from when Edward told me he loved me and I told him I loved him and all that good stuff, and they composed a song from the beat." There's a collective aw from the crowd.

"They're tonight's entertainment and they know more than just classical!"

On cue they begin to play a lively rendition of All About That Bass. Which has Emmett shaking it fiercely.

"Bella love the cake looks amazing, you've outdone yourself once again." Edward says his hands on my waist, pulling me flush to him. I lean up and kiss him firmly.

"Anything for my Edward." I breath against his lips.

Edward takes some time talking with Seth and I make my way around, dancing and laughing with friends and family. Alice links arms with me and spins me around.

"Don't worry Bella Rose and I will sneak off to the boys' room so you and Edward can have some time alone!"

I take a turn on the giant keyboard, cluelessly tip toeing awful melodies. Edward decides to show off after me, hopping around with ease and piecing something together.

Ass.

When the party wraps up we all split, and the girls give me the room and privacy. Edward and I mostly lay together, and make up for missed time, though we do so nakedly.

 **A bit of lighthearted fun, a peek into Bella's business. So we're in June now my lovelies. Next up, opening statements and the beginning of the trial.**

 **Love ya!**

 **Now Taking Numbers**


	4. Chapter 4

**First day of trial my lovelies. It's time to begin. Shout out to AKSimons and Snoopylover60 for questioning my writing and making some good points! I love when I get genuine questions rather than flames so thank you ladies for keeping me on track.**

The front of the courthouse is swarmed with media. Dad leads the procession of vehicles for the family, securing us a spot in the parking lot. He turns around in his seat to gaze at us. Emmett takes up the passenger seat, and I reside in the back.

"Are you two ready for this?" He asks. His eyes are tightened with worry, wrinkles set. Dad looks very aged in this moment, dark hair beginning to shimmer silvery grey, wrinkles settling around his eyes and mouth.

"I know I am. Ed will take care of that bastard." Emmett says heartily. I nod my head in response, but I feel very nervous, very anxious.

"Yeah." I manage weakly.

We gather in a in a tight formation. The parents lead the way in a V formation and us kids trail after them, being buffered from loud reporters and flashes by their stoic resolution. After traipsing through the media circus we find ourselves in the courtroom, tucked into the back again, with our parents sitting guard in front of us.

Ed is already present, looking immaculate and professional. He's rocking slate grey, and a pale green tie, I smile when I see the tie. It's one I gave him, a shout to me.

I thrum with warmth.

Aro is dark, a flashy red tie, hair slicked back as per his usual, beside him James is wearing dark blue, looking kempt, human. Rage burns low in my belly.

He belongs in cuffs.

And inside a cage.

My eyes fall over the jury. The people who will determine James' guilt. There are twelve of them, six men and six women. Each with varying backgrounds. From the shabby and worn blazer of the young man who looked to be in college, to the hand crocheted sweater of the woman appearing in her sixties. These were the people Ed needed to convince.

That _I_ needed to convince.

An officer court calls our attention.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Jason Jenks." The alliteration makes him seem less serious, makes my lips twitch with the urge to make some kind of joke, a bad one courtesy of Emmett.

We all stand and then sit when prompted as he takes his seat looking stern as ever.

"I'll remind the jury once more that this is a very publicized case, you would be wise to avoid looking into the media of this trial. Focus on the facts presented to you here in court. Mr. Masen, you're opening statements."

Ed stands and buttons his jacket, running a hand through his hair, a very casual move that has the woman in the front row flushing lightly and looking down to her lap in embarrassment.

"Good morning ladies and gentleman of the jury." Ed is warm in his welcoming, eyes shining, charismatic smile. I've never actually seen him in action until now, not in court anyway. There's always been the times he's come in on our behalf like with the Museum, but today he's full lawyer mode. Showing why he's the best prosecutor in the state.

I glance at Edward who's eyes are shining in pride, adoration, wonder. He's watching his Father at work.

"I'm Edward Masen Sr., the prosecutor on this case, simply put, I'll be representing the people, ensuring that justice is carried over. On April 23rd of this year the defendant, James Hunter, trapped six teenagers with the intent to torture and kill them."

Ed pauses and gestures to where James is sitting.

"He cut them off from help, locking them inside a gated neighborhood, cutting the phone lines, and blocking the reception of any cell phone." Ed's voice is passionate and strong.

"He told thirteen armed men to hurt them as they wished so long as they were delivered to him for the final act. He terrorized them, and this was for a personal vendetta. As witnesses will testify, Mr. Hunter was apprehended in Phoenix for the brutal murder of The Swan family, where Bella Swan managed to escape with her life, numerous injuries, and the trauma of witnessing the murder of her family. He escaped custody, and tracked her to her home and elaborated a trap for the sole purpose of her death. You'll hear from the experts, forensics technicians, police officers, and each of the six teenagers that nearly lost their lives." Edward pauses allowing the weight of his statement to settle over the jury.

"The defense will try to argue that did what he did under duress, that he feared for his life if he did not act on the behalf of Victoria La Beau, his partner in life and in crime. They will present you with an unsolved murder, and tell you it is undeniable proof that Mr. Hunter's life was at stake. What they will not tell you, is his active participation. His direction in the horrors that took place. His personal involvement. Mr. Hunter acted of his own design, as I will prove, and he did so to torture and kill others. This man _must_ be held accountable for his actions, he cannot use a dead woman who cannot verify or deny his allegations as a scapegoat."

Ed sat down and the warmth flowed through me. He was so well-spoken and presented the case beautifully, perfectly. He's definitely the best man to represent us.

Aro stands up with a confidant smile, oozing his charm. His slick, oily charm.

"Ladies and gentleman." He begins with a wide gesture of his arms. He's known for his gestures.

"I'm Aro Denali, I'll be representing the defendant Mr. James Hunter." Aro gestures to James warmly. As if they're old friends.

"Six teenagers were trapped and attacked on April 23rd, and they fought bravely to save their lives. Mr. Hunter's involvement has been unfairly misappropriated, his name smeared in the news as a monster, a killer. How can justice be served, when Mr. Hunter is being placed on the line for the entire atrocity? The only man left alive, the only one to stand for these crimes. The public cries for justice, and Mr. Masen is quick to prosecute the only man left alive after the incident, this is a trial to satisfy the people, but it does not truly carry justice. Mr. Hunter was under duress. Told that if he did not participate, he would be killed. Laurent Stratton, the man who was killed, was in fact Victoria's ex partner, killed for his betrayal of her. Victoria often told James if he did not act as she wanted, that he would suffer the same fate. We cannot allow an innocent man, who only wished to save his own life, to be railroaded simply because the people are demanding that someone be held accountable. The prosecution informed you of the tragic fate of those six teenagers, but failed to give you their names. Bella Swan, Emmett Swan, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, Alice Whitlock, and _Edward Masen Jr._ " The jury's eyes fall to Ed.

"His own son was a victim of this attack, and Mr. Masen, and the people have rushed to judgement, placing the blame on Mr. Hunter simply because he is the only one to survive, but without understanding his reasoning."

Aro takes his seat a bitter taste fills my mouth. He's good, not as good as Ed, but he's poisoning the jury against him. Making them believe Ed is on a track for vengeance rather than justice.

The scene is set with witnesses. Detailing fingerprint matches, DNA identifiers, and physical evidence left at the scenes. They tell the tale, that James was in Phoenix, that his hand committed the murders, that he alone committed the rape. They show the pictures from that night. Their bodies, the blood.

Ed has them tell the undeniable facts. Aro pokes holes.

"Was Miss La Beau also present?" He'd ask yielding an affirmation.

"And was Miss La Beau involved?" Again, a yes.

The evidence tells the story that both were present, that both were actively involved.

It's up to the testimonies to show the difference.

"We will reconvene on the sixteenth of July. At that time we will hear from the defense's forensic experts." Judge Jenks says with a knock of his gavel.

* * *

The Dad's have been hard at work. William and Ed are going over the evidence and compiling questions and strategies, Dad is looking into the Laurent Stratton murder, and Carlisle is checking in on us kids. With everyone so busy he's taken it upon himself to be the guiding male presence. Especially with all the Mom's always on our case.

"Come help me make dinner." Carlisle urges us from our lounging on the back deck. We all file in after him and settle to different tasks.

I'm browning some beef, Alice is dicing an onion, Rose is cutting tomatoes, Edward is mixing a cheese mixture, Emmett is cutting and buttering bread, and Jasper is cooking pasta. Carlisle is tossing a salad.

"I know this is a very hard time for you. To have to relive everything and then have Aro tell you a story you know to be false." Rose's cuts are harsh against the cutting board. Anger pulses through all of us like a livewire.

"Just know how much we all love you." He urges, pausing in his stirring to give us each a warm look.

"Your father's are working tirelessly to make this right, and your Mother's keep trying to keep you busy and make you happy." Carlisle's eyes begin to twinkle.

"They forget that you can't make a person happy, you kids must make the choice to be happy. Just remember that people care about you, that you care about each other." He resumes his tossing.

"So have you kids given any thought to colleges? Early decision applications will be needed by November, and the rest will be due by January. It seems like a long time from now, but the difference between a good essay and an amazing essay is usually based in time." We all glance at each other. It's been something alluded to, but never really discussed.

"I've been looking into some." Edward says with a shrug. "But I haven't really made any decisions I was kind of waiting to hear from-" Edward's eyes flicker between all of us.

"Ah, that's right you six are indivisible. Perhaps it's time to start having that conversation then? What colleges have you looked into?" Edward shrugs.

"I've looked locally, but a part of me wants that out of state experience. I've lived here my whole life so I've checked out Berkeley, John Hopkins, Columbia…"

"Oh my God! The best fashions schools I've found are in New York!" Alice screams clapping her hands together. Something inside me prompts me to speak, so I do.

"I found a few awesome culinary schools in New York…" I muse. Alice is vibrating in place.

"Can you imagine? New York!" She squeals with delight. Ignoring the fact that half of us haven't said anything, and no one's even started making any final decisions.

That's just Alice.

After dinner we all gather on the deck, staring up at the starry night sky.

"Columbia has a great law program." Jasper muses, looking down tenderly at Alice. She hugs him fiercely in response.

"Oh Jasper!" She cries. Rose exchanges a sly look with her twin.

"New York University comes highly recommended, I'd be able to do my studies in Journalism, and Politics."  
Alice is vibrating.

"Oh yay, this is happening!" Then she turns accusingly to Emmett. He shrugs.

"Hey I don't know yet." Of us all Emmett would be the least likely to make a firm decision. He's just going to go with the flow, and probably let Alice pull the strings of his future.

* * *

Ed Sr. starts the morning by adding a last minute witness to testify. Margaret Larson. Maggie for short. When Ed announces this I can see James' head jerk in surprise, Dad turns in his seat to give me a sly smile.

"Bet he didn't think we'd find her." He says cockily.

The experts lay out the scene well, showing their evidence that tells the story of how Victoria killed Laurent Stratton. The witnesses confirm that Victoria and Laurent were together, and that Victoria disappeared after his death.

Then Margaret Larson takes the stand, raising her hand to swear to tell the truth.

She's got wild red hair, and pale cheeks flushed with freckles.

"Miss Larson can you please tell the court how you knew Miss La Beau?" Ed prompts, Maggie rolls her eyes at this.

"We were as close to sisters." She said. "We liked to joke about being fraternal twins because of the red hair." Maggie muses.

This woman… thought of Victoria as a sister?

"She wasn't like this back then. I mean she always got into trouble and ran with wilder crowds, but that was just Vicky." Ed nods.

"Can you tell us about the relationship between Ms. La Beau and Mr. Stratton?" Maggie shrugs.

"It's like the other guys said. They were dating, and they were always up to trouble together. Nothing too big, just drunken shenanigans and the occasional petty theft. Victoria once told me that she'd tried drugs and they never quite gave her the rush of doing things that she shouldn't." James' jaw looks tight with anger.

"Miss Larson, is there anything different you can tell the court about Victoria's behavior just before the death of Mr. Stratton?" Maggie takes a deep breath and her eyes flicker to James.

"She came in one day and said she'd met someone." Maggie says. "She was really, really giddy, like the time she took a joy ride in some guy's stolen car. She told me he was dark and interesting and that he told her he could see the wild spirit in her." Maggie pauses eyes flickering again to James.

"She said it was a rush being with him, but that she still loved Laurent, and she kept dancing between the two for like a week, and then one day she came home with a black eye…" Maggie takes a deep breath, staring firmly into James' eyes.

"She said that James found out about Laurent and that he just lost it, she said he told her to take care of things, or he would."

Ed walks forward to Maggie, becoming sympathetic.

"I'm sorry, if she truly was a sister it must have been hard when she disappeared. To your knowledge, did Victoria control James and his activity?" Maggie shakes her head.

"No Vicky would come home and says he made her do things she wasn't comfortable with, but she was so wrapped up in him, and then he hit her when she didn't end it with Laurent."

"Thank you Miss Larson."

Aro is whispering furiously with James, which makes me smile. He didn't expect Maggie, he might not have even known about her.

Aro attacks Maggie's character, her previous history of criminal acts and drug use. Her lack of cooperation when Victoria took off and Laurent turned up dead.

"Why didn't you say anything to the police then?" Aro grills. Maggie's eyes drift to the jury willing them to believe her.

"Because the Vicky I knew wasn't a killer, a thief sure, an adrenaline junky definitely, but if things got so bad that instead of just breaking up, that she had no option but to kill him… because of fear of what James would do… I didn't want to set the police on their trail and risk his wrath against her."

Maggie's statement is impassioned, her love for who Victoria was, the girl who liked trouble too much.

Maggie steps down, and the trial is set to reconvene on August ninth. The Cul-de-Sac 6 are the next to testify, and Ed's saved me for last.

 **What do you guys think? I wanted to show that even people who do monstrous things have a past just like everyone else, and they have people who care for them despite what they've done.**

 **Now Taking Numbers**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey loves, long time no see. First off, my computer took a small tumble and BOOM death. Thank goodness everything I do is via my drive, so I accessed it on the family computer. Second, I went out of town to a marvelous reunion and then school started back up.**

 **I've missed writing so here we go.**

 **KatHat pointed out that I keep referencing the 'Swan Family' in regards to Arizona and Bella's first attack. I apologize for this and will edit it!**

 **Thank you for keeping me on point, I've got so much swimming in my head sometimes I just space those small things!**

The cul-de-sac holds an air about it now. It's home, and it always will be, but we'll never forget the night it almost became the sight of the final moments of our life.

We pull in a line of vehicles, passing the gateless entrance with ease.

"We won't need to keep out Newton now. He's probably too afraid to come up here, they know we can." Emmett finishes his joke by miming shooting with his hand, complete with boisterous "Pchoo! pchoos!"

None of the houses went untouched, outside panelling has been replaced, same in color but now lacking the spots and speckles of green from age and wear. In the case of Mama Esme's, it's a completely different color, going from a stone color to a warm olive that is welcoming and bold.

The Moms saw this as an opportunity to redesign and reinvent their homes.

Inside the house has been picked up- smashed glass is off the floor, and jagged gaps in windows now don new panes.

After dropping my bags off upstairs I meandered down to the laundry room. The drywall has been patched and repainted, you'd never even know anything had happened.

Unless you'd been there.

We opt to do small dinners in our homes getting reaquainted and having a moment alone with just our family for the first time since Prom.

"You get your schedule worked out?" Dad asks over a bite of meatloaf. I nod in response.

"Yeah, I don't know why they put me in English 10, clerical error. I'm in AP English now." Dad nods and turns to Emmett.

"Practice been treating you well?" Emmett gives a cheerful shrug.

"Coach keeps telling me that captains should be an example to the team."

Dad snorts in response.

"You'd think after 4 years that Clapp would know you're only an example to primates."

"Dad!" Emmett roared while I tried not to choke as I started laughing. Emmett didn't seem all that angry, his cheeks twitched to form a smile, dimples making him less serious and less angry, and more like an enthralled little boy.

After dinner we head up to bed, we'll be needing our sleep, witness testimonies start tomorrow.

Jasper is the first, it's so fitting, he's very much our leader in that night, and his witness statements set the tone for the rest of us.

Jasper's eyes blaze with what can only be described as righteous pride. He's sitting tall, jaw tightened and up, his eyes meet each jury member's individually as he swears to tell the truth.

"Mr. Whitlock can you please describe for the jury the events of the 23rd of April, start with the moment the accused made himself known."

Jasper starts by giving a brief intro, how we'd come home with our guards down due to the gate, our recent Prom win, and the belief that the Chief living in the neighborhood prevented crime. He lays the scene well and doesn't flinch when Aro yells out.

"Objection! Your honor he's in no way answering the question!" I can almost see Ed roll his eyes at Aro's antics, but he remains professional.

"Mr. Whitlock, is there a reason for the backstory?" Jasper is cool and collected as he tells us it gives to our state of mind at the exact moment.

"We were celebrating, feeling safe, still dressed up for Prom. At first we heard this loud sound, metal on metal, we all look out the window and we can see this guy going at the generator with a sledgehammer. Then the power cuts out and it's dark, he called out with a megaphone. 'Bella,' she remembered his voice well, from her ordeal in Arizona, she said very clearly 'It's James,'. He said he'd tracked her to Florida, then got ahold of her old school records, and followed her here where he said he'd been watching her for awhile, trying to figure out how he can get to her."

"And why did he need to stalk her?" Ed prompts.

Jasper gives a little shrug, like the answer is easy.

"The gate, it was put in to keep out trouble. He'd watched our comings and goings and figured out, through help of a local gossip," Jessica physically reacts in the crowd. "That the gate could be used against us, once the power went out and we had to ram the gate, that's why the generator was put in. James planned for this, cutting the power to the city, attacking the generator and then placing an SUV outside of the gate so we couldn't ram it down."

Ed nods, jaw ticked.

"Now, keeping the details in order, at what point did you try to ram the gate?"

Jasper answers easily.

"After he cut the power he began to taunt Bella. Saying she was trapped, that she could run and hide and that he'd have more time to play with her. He said he was going to kill all of us, and that we wouldn't be making any phone calls for help- he'd scrambled the cul-de-sac cell signal, and all landlines were useless. We attempted to ram the gate and ended up crashing, then we ran to the Swan house."

"Why not any of the other houses? Was the Swan house chosen?" My brows rumple in confusion and Edward leans in close.

"Dad's already blocking any future arguments Aro may have, he's pretty sure he's going to try to make us look as bloodthirsty as possible." My response is to close my eyes tightly and let out an annoyed breath.

"The two closest houses were the Swan house to the right and the Masen house to the left, most of the men James had brought were closer to the Masen house so it was smarter to run there, once inside we secured the locks and then realized how lucky it was we ended up in there. You see Chief Swan has a small arsenal of weapons, for self defense, ones he's trained us all in. We just got to them when we heard them enter the house, we ended up taking refuge in the laundry room, which accesses the backyard. Once again James taunted us, he decided he'd give us a time limit to hide, then he'd barge in with the chainsaw he'd brought."

Ed is solemn, and soft when he asks next.

"Was Miss La Beau involved in the taunts?" Jasper pauses to think.

"I can only remember once, just after we got locked in the laundry room. We'd drawn out an escape plan and were destroying it so we'd have surprise on our side. She laughed about us trying to escape, at that point we were sneaking out the back and heading to the Cullen house, given the design of the neighborhood we needed to go through the home." Jasper has a diagram of the neighborhood, showing with a marker the terrain and the mentality of our survival.

"I can remember it so clearly, _he_ told the men to spread out. _He_ said that he wanted us alive so he could finish the job, but that _he_ didn't care if they hurt us. There were 13 of them, all armed, plus James and Victoria."

Jasper recounts the journey, showing them clearly our route.

"At that point Rose, Alice and I had made our way under the fence and ran for help."

Ed takes his seat and Aro strolls forward.

"Mr. Whitlock, at what point did you actually see Mr. Hunter?" Jasper looks annoyed as he answers.

"In the very beginning, when he cut our power." Aro nods and strolls closer, getting as close to Jasper as he can.

"And at that time there wasn't a lot of light was there? So you couldn't see if say Miss La Beau was holding a weapon to Mr. Hunter's person?"

Jasper's jaw is hardened.

"No." He basically spits out.

"And in those times that you were hiding and running, you couldn't have heard Miss La Beau threaten Mr. Hunter could you?"

Again Jasper answers honestly.

"No."

"No further questions your honor." Aro says dismissively.

Jessica is crying as she takes the stage, she stutters pitifully through her oath to tell the truth and keeps wiping at her nose with a wrinkled tissue.

"Miss Stanley can you please tell the court what you disclosed to Mr. Hunter?"

Jessica refuses to meet anyone's eye.

"He was asking about the town, and he was r-really charming you know? H-he asked about interesting t-town stories and I told him about the gate, and h-how one winter the power went out and t-they had to ram it down. He th-thought it was hilarious, asking h-how it worked and pretending to be curious about why they d-didn't just tear it down." Jessica begins to sob heavily.

"I didn't know!" She sobs. "I didn't know!"

Judge Jenks clears his throat and she calms to quiet hiccups.

"Deserves every moment of this." Lillian mumbles under her breath. I try really hard not to laugh.

Aro, again, only asks about Victoria, if she ever saw her, if Victoria ever approached her, if she could know Victoria was watching James closely.

Rose is confidant, but that confidence breaks several times. Her voice cracks with strong emotion, and tears bubble down her cheeks. In those moments of vulnerability, I can see members of the jury become overwhelmed.

After Aro roasts her for not knowing the inner workings of Victoria and James' working relationship. We're scheduled to reconvene September 24th.

The jeans are brand new, artfully faded with heavy stitching and blinged back pockets. My top is cream, the shoulders and sleeves a very pretty crochet. There are new Keds on my feet, and my backpack is full of new school supplies.

The outfit was picked as the most worthy for the first day of school, deemed so by the Moms and the girls.

This time consuming activity involved the Moms, and alcohol, and crying.

Dad is doing his best not to cry as he takes obligatory first day of Senior year pictures.

Emmett and I stand together.

Then just Emmett.

Then just me.

Then Emmett poses with Rose, lifting her up on his shoulder in a show of bravado while she sticks one arm up fabulously.

Across the cul-de-sac I can see Jasper has Alice in one of the swing positions we learned, with her legs in the splits and her arms up conjoined with his.

Edward, not to be outdone, dips me low, I've got one leg in the air and Edward's got his arms around me, lunging low to support me. We're both smiling brightly, happily, at the person who 'caught' us in a sweet moment.

Of course we all crowd around for a group shot. All of the parents are snapping pictures.

"Where has the time gone Will?" Cynthia sniffles into his chest as he rubs at her back.

He's dutifully trying to be the parent in the family that keeps it together. Dale and Lillian aren't making any fronts, they're both crying and consoling each other.

"They were so little, just five pounds, so precious, and now…" Dale nods along as Lillian rambles.

Esme is unconsolable in Carlisle's chest, he runs a hand lightly over her hair with teary eyes.

Liz just keeps babbling.

"My baby! A man! So grown… my son." Ed is doing his best to reassure her that Edward still needs her, that he won't move away and forget about her or never let her see his kids.

Dad's moustache keeps twitching and he refuses to meet anyone's eye, lest they see the shine of tears.

"Okay guys, really, we're going to be late." Thank you Emmett! Diplomatically broken up, we all load up and beeline for the school.

If the parking lot is any indication of how the day will be, I want to be home already.

I felt the stares through the windows as the vehicles pulled up, that feeling amplified when we exited.

Every student was unapologetically staring at us.

Fuck me. Pardon the language. But fuck me.

We walk in together as a united front. Edward at my left holding my hand, Emmett to my right with his arm slung over Rose's shoulder. Beside her is Jasper, who's got a hand at Alice's waist. Their stares are ones of mostly morbid curiosity, looking at us in surprise and horror as they realize what we're capable of, what we survived.

This is their first look at us since Prom, and they're making up for lost time.

I spend the day trying to avoid listening, but my brain jumps down the rabbit hole when I hear any of our names. I keep catching snippets.

" _-heard they killed like 20 armed dudes."_

" _-think they were raped."_

" _-dude quit looking at Rose like that if she doesn't kill you, her brother and boyfriend will."_

At lunch we all end up outside camped under a tree that protects us from the rain as we all moan about our days.

"It happened, you've heard the news, saw the police cars and ambulances, just stop gossiping about it already!" Alice says stabbing viciously at her salad. The styrofoam of her tray looks like a dart board.

"And stop sexualizing the attack! I'm not a babe because I can fire a gun, I'm a babe because I'm a babe, firing a gun is an added bonus."

"Yeah you are!" Emmett roars pressing a large enthusiastic smooch on her cheek.

She pretends to be horrified, but smiles tenderly.

"Jasper are we still on for ACT prep? I'd like to break into the 30s with my next go."

Jasper is a test taking guru, first of all the bastard never seems to study, and then he pulls out a damn 36 on his first try.

Jasper grins.

"Yes grasshopper, be prepared for rigorous mental training." I roll my eyes and flick a raisin at him.

"Boo you whore, I knew you'd get all cocky about this." Jasper laughs good-naturedly and Edward pouts by my side.

"I can help tutor you." He whines.

I roll my eyes in response and my cheeks flush as I recall how all of our usual tutoring sessions go.

"First of all Eddie, you were up half the night studying and only pulled a 31, second of all, Belly had a nice hickey the last time you guys 'studied'." Emmett, my big brother, why on earth do you tease about these things? You're supposed to stop Edward, discourage the boyfriend!

"Speaking of which Eddie, I see that shit again and you'll have a bruise of your own."

There you go. Wait, no, Emmett go back to teasing.

Edward grumbles about being called Eddie while Jasper turns on Emmett.

"You're getting all pissy over a hickey? Dude are we forgetting the eye bleaching I needed after walking in on you two?"

Emmett shrugs his massive shoulders.

"You didn't knock."

"It was my room!" Jasper's voice is an octave higher.

"So much bleach, for my eyes, my brain, my ears, my bed… oh God, the revenge sex in your room was worth it."

"Wait WHAT? When did you fuck in my room?" Emmett roars, Alice and Jasper laugh.

"Please tell me no one's been in my room." I moan, it's too quiet.

"Oh gross, I'm telling the parents! And Edward and I will get away scott free because we haven-"

"Because you're virgins we know." Emmett interrupts. Edward and I go all kinds of red and pink.

"That's not what-"

"We've never been in other-"

I opt to toss my lunch and get away from them.

"You guys suck!"

It's the first game of the season and Emmett is pumped. We're all pumped for him, it's his first game as team captain and he's really wanting to make impressions, especially because he's trying to impress scouts all over the country. Rose had a high flirty ponytail with an adorable little poof. She's full makeup and bright smile as she cheers for Forks High, and more importantly for her boyfriend.

Emmett is massive on the field. He looks more like a fully realized competitive player than high school student.

"Tell me why I have to come to this again." Alice sasses lazily. I roll my eyes and throw an elbow into her shoulder.

"Because in the spring you're going to make me watch Jasper's Regionals Debate Tournament." Alice gapes as if to defend herself and Jasper wraps an arm around her waist.

"Don't deny it sprite. I'm pretty sure I have the biggest following on the team."

Emmett thrashes on the team. He's not the quarterback, nor the running back. He's all linebacker and when he takes someone down, it's hard.

"I'm glad I'm not the other team right now." Edward says wincing as Emmett takes down yet another opponent. When the play is finished Emmett goes to his aid offering a hand and helping him up. He limps to slightly as he gathers his bearings.

"He's a total beast." Jennifer Hastings says from the row in front of us. She gives a breathy little sigh of admiration that has my stomach turning. I frown down at her as she giggles.

"And he's dating the hottest girl in school." I add redirecting her attention to Rosalie who is currently in doing a back handspring. Jennifer quiets down.

Edward leans in and whispers so closely to my ear that it tickles.

"I thought I was dating the hottest girl in school."

I was too overwhelmed to watch the game winning touchdown. Go Forks!

 **I don't want the testimonies to get too repetitive so I'll go into detail for things like rebuttals, or details that need to be expanded upon for one reason or the other, for example Jasper hit on the Prom scenario to set the scene and build up sympathy, otherwise I'll be giving vague descriptions of everyone's ordeals.**

 **Also, highlighting that on top of battling this court thing, they're also tackling being teenagers in High School. With teams, tests, and college worries.**


End file.
